


Dinner Date

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Romance, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, carlos is so caring, short mention of chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Carlos decides to keep his promise and aks Jill out for dinner.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my previous fic In Your Arms

Jill is sorting out some papers Chris had send her way when suddenly her phone beeps. She glances over at it and sees it’s Carlos. Immediately alerted, she picks up.

**Carlos:**

**You up?**

**Jill:**

**Yes, did something bad happen?**

Anxiously, she awaits his answer. Even though they’re both safe and at their own, new places, Jill still worries about her teammates. After all, they still haven’t succeeded completely in bringing Umbrella down. There’s so much work to be done. Finally another beep from Carlos.

**Carlos:**

**No, don’t worry. Just wondering if you’re free?**

**Jill:**

**I’m still working on the case. Chris send me some files that I have to look through**

**Carlos:**

**Oh, okay. Have you eaten yet?**

A short chuckle escapes her lips. Carlos, ever caring even when they’re distanced. But he’s right. She still hadn’t eaten yet. Something she still easily forgets when her head is so much into her work. To be honest, she hadn’t given herself much of a rest after the events at the Mansion or even after the destruction of Raccoon City. She sighs, and decides to go with the truth and hits send.

**Jill:**

**Not yet.**

**Carlos:**

**Busy girl.**

**Don’t forget to take breaks!**

**Jill:**

**I will after I sorted this out.**

**Carlos:**

**Don’t wanna push you, but how long would that take?**

**I was thinking maybe we could get some dinner together?**

**I already have a nice restaurant on my mind**

**Jill:**

**Give me 1,5 hour**

**What kind of restaurant?**

**Carlos:**

**That’s a secret ;) don’t worry, it isn’t McDonald’s**

**Anyway, I’ll pick you up afterward if that’s fine with you?**

**Jill:**

**Sure, thanks Carlos**

**Carlos:**

**Until then ;)**

Jill smiles before turning off her phone. Now that he’s mentioned it, she hears her stomach growl a bit. Damn it, she should take better care of herself. She decides to stretch her legs a bit and walks over to the kitchen where she grabs a can of beer. Then she goes back to her desk and thuds down.

While putting the read files into a single map, her eyes come to rest on another paper. There are blood stains on it and it makes Jill cringe. She hopes it isn’t Chris’ blood. Even though he’s made it out alive in Europe too, the mere thought of him getting hurt upsets her.

Quickly she continues her own investigation and eventually decides to stop a bit earlier. She still needs to get dressed. As she stands in front of her closet she wonders what to wear. It’s been a long time since she’s been out with a guy and- _is this a date?_ The thought makes her blush. Yes, she’d spend a few days in the motel with Carlos and all. Heck, they had even shared the bed but beside those hugs and the occasional smooches, they never really went further than that.

She shakes her head and tries to focus on the task at hand. She realises she doesn’t have much variety in her wardrobe. It consists mainly of t-shirts, tops, a few skirts, jeans and one dress. She chooses the latter and holds it in front of herself. It’s an old dress. It’s not worn down or anything but Jill isn’t sure if it’s still fashionable.

Then she laughs out loud. She was never the one to be that into fashion but now she feels she should present properly for Carlos. What if he’d chosen some fancy restaurant? She couldn’t go in plain shirt and jeans, could she?

Once she’s put on the dress, she feels a bit naked. Usually she wears practical work clothing. Instead of pondering on about it, she goes to the small bathroom and rustles through her makeup kit. She goes for a simple look: subtle lipstick, some eye shadow and a dark eyeliner. Somewhere she hopes Carlos will like it. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. Quickly she gets out to open the door. For a moment she hesitates and leaves her hand hovering over the door handle.

“Jill?” Carlos’ familiar voice is heard on the other side and now Jill can open the door without further worry.

Carlos meets her with a warm smile and happy eyes. He stays in the door opening and quickly looks her up an down.

“Y-you look stunning,” he mutters before walking into her apartment.

“Thank you. I was just getting ready,” she says. She looks for a pair of fitting shoes while Carlos stands next to her desk, patiently waiting.

“How’s the work going?”

“Fine, a bit exhausting but it has to be done. I’m slowly starting to connect a few new dots with older ones. Hopefully at the end of the month we have at least one solid case of evidence,” Jill informs him.

Carlos nods and after Jill turned off all the lights in her apartment, they go outside. A taxi awaits them.

When they’re inside, Carlos once again compliments her looks. “A fancy dress it is. The green suits you.”

Jill blushes. “Oh, it’s an old dress. Nothing special.”

“Nothing special? Don’t play yourself down. No matter what you wear, I think you’re the prettiest.” When Jill doesn’t give an immediate reply, Carlos adds: “And the most badass woman too.”

Then it gets awkwardly quiet between them. Eventually Jill speaks up again. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see. We’re not that far away,” Carlos smirks.

Five minutes later he stops the cab, pays them and takes Jill’s hand and leads her outside. They stand in front of a Japanese restaurant. Once they’re seated inside, Jill’s glad the restaurant isn’t too fancy for her taste. Looking at Carlos, he’s actually wearing a simple T-shirt and black jeans to go with it. Casual.

“Hope you like this place. There were a few restaurants out there, but this seemed to be the best. And safest,” Carlos nods.

Jill likes his considerate nature. “Thank you. It looks nice here. Just wondering, why this restaurant?”

“Wait, you don’t like sushi and all that stuff?” Carlos stammers.

“What? No, I like it. Though I don’t eat it much. But I was just wondering what the reason might be?”

Carlos begins to blush, he scratches the back of his head. “Well, after I knew that your mother is of Japanese I thought you might like to go to a Japanese restaurant. Silly thought, right?”

Jill sniggers. “Don’t sell yourself short either. I think it’s a cute gesture.” The whole thing, really. After both had managed to find a place to live, they hadn’t meet up much anymore, only communicating via their phones.

“Okay, good. So, let’s see what the chef offers.”

They first have a few gyoza and then a large sushi platter is served.

“Mmm, this salmon nigiri tastes really nice,” Jill exclaims, almost too excitedly. Having this meal, makes her realise how much she actually likes sushi.

“Really?” Carlos asks, he is looking at her in endearment.

“Yes, you should try it!” Jill quickly says to break some tension. She puts her chopsticks around another roll and puts it in front of the man’s face. Carlos smirks before leaning in and taking the sushi in his mouth. While he tries to get it all in, a part of the rice breaks off and falls onto his plate. The silly sight makes Jill laugh uncontrollably. A snort escapes her as well. Some people are looking but she, nor Carlos pay them any mind.

“You’re right, this is delicious. Here, try some of this roll. It’s tama-, Tamagotchi or something.” Before he can feed her, Jill has to suppress another burst of laughter. “Tamagoyaki,” she corrects him before accepting his offer.

They continue feeding each other sushi rolls until both can’t take more. Carlos insists on paying for all the food.

“Hey, I don’t mind paying my share,” Jill counters.

“Usually it’s the guy paying for the date night. Besides, back in the hospital I promised you I’d take you out for dinner.”

“Hospital?”

“Yeah back in-, well you were kind of unconscious so-,” before Carlos can finish his sentence, Jill interrupts him, realising something: “So this _is_ a date after all?”

Carlos gulps, as if he’s suddenly aware of what he’d said. Then he turns into his usual flirty, confidential self again and grins: “If you want this to be a date, super cop.”

Jill rolls her eyes before actually agreeing. “Okay, I’d like it to be one too.” That makes Carlos smile.

With full but satisfied bellies, they leave the restaurant. They manage to catch a taxi and during the ride to Jill’s apartment, they have their hands locked and she rests her head against his shoulder.

When they arrive at her door, she almost doesn’t want to say goodbye yet. And Carlos seems to think the same as he still lingers in her doorstep, even when they’d already said their goodbyes and ‘get home safely’.

“You know what, I think my stomach has calmed down a bit. Would you like to have a drink?” Jill suggests.

“Now, that’s what I call a great idea,” Carlos smiles and steps inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Atm i have a few ideas for more jill x carlos fics (either some more fluff, a coffee shop au or a sad ending au ;_;)  
> Dunno if I'll write them all or not xD But i'm glad i got into a new fandom, fuelling my writing motivation :D


End file.
